Legend of Zelda: Generation of Hope
by DiposableThoO
Summary: Based on a dream I had. It picks up where Twilight Princess left off, and follows the journys of Link & Ilia's children, Link Jr. and Vitanie. More Chapters to come. I will continue this story when I get the internet back at home!
1. The Legend Begins

**The Legend of Zelda: Generation of Hope.**

Opening:

_After the immense efforts of Link the Hero, The land of Hyrule was returned to a peaceful land, after he defeated Ganondorff, and helped Midna, the Twilight Princess, return to her true form and get home to the Twili. Link had returned back to his home village of Ordon, in Ordon Province, and was welcomed by his fellow people with cheering and thankfulness. There was a feast, and a statue made of Link in his honour, and he would always be remembered as 'The Hero of Heroes'. Near the end of the Celebration feast, a young girl named Llia, Ask if she could speak with Link in private. After going around the back of a house, Link turned around to ask what she wanted, and his lips were met with hers in a kiss. It was brief, but it felt like an eternity. When the pair broke away, Llia looked uneasy and began apologising for what she had done, but Link stopped her, by returning the kiss, and they both smiled as they sealed their Love for one another._

_A year passed, and things had soon got back to normal. Link and Llia had settled down together in Link's home, and Llia was soon to have they're first child. This child would be the next in line to acquire The Triforce of Courage, which It's father before had carried. Everyone in the village wished them the both of luck, and hoped them to have a good, strong healthy baby. They were both planning on a boy, as to carry on the long tradition of Links mysterious history of Boy's being born into his family._

_It was on a stormy night that the baby boy was born._

_They named him, Link_

_And all seemed well. Until Llia started have yet more contractions, worse than before. Link, Ordons Doctor and Llia's parents were all there for the birth, and were all baffled on why Llia was showing signs of having another baby, the Twin of Baby Link. It was born about an hour after Link Jr. and was a healthy baby girl._

_They named her, Vitanie._

**Chapter One: The Legend Begins.**

_7 years later..._

The sun shone brightly over Ordon village, and there were birds singing in the trees that surrounded it. The sounds of children laughing come from a small house near the edge of the village, and the playful barking of a dog. A young girl and her brother were playing sword fights with Twigs fallen from trees, as they're dog ran around them barking. Link smiled at them as he watched his son and daughter, unknowingly learning techniques that both would surly need later on in life. His beloved, Llia, came out of the house to join him watching their children. She took his hand and smiled at him.

"Aren't they beautiful, Link?" She said, gazing at them with love. Link looked at her and smiled.

"I know someone more beautiful" And he winked at her as she hugged him. They both watched young Link Jr. and his sister Vitanie play, until the sun was setting. It was then that Link called them to come inside for bed.

"Aww, but Dad! Can't we just play for a little longer?" Called Link Jr., Stopping with his twig in mid swing.

"Nope, inside please, it gets dangerous at night, you know that Link!" Another, more stern call from in the house sounded. Link looked at his sister.

"I guess we better go in the, eh?" He said sadly ad he dropped his twig, and the dog picked it up and ran into the house with it. Vitanie nodded and dropped her twig to, and hey both walked into the house and got changed for bed. Link and Llia tucked them in and said goodnight to them, and walked into the kitchen, where they sat down and drank some warm Ordon Milk. Link noticed that Llia looked somewhat troubled. He reached out for her hand and held it softly.

"What's wrong, my love?" He said. Llia looked up at him.

"It's just…." She took a small breath. "Why was it Vitanie chosen with the Triforce, and not Link? It's just strange isn't it? That the Gods of Hyrule chose her and not the first born…." She looked up at Link's Hylian shield, with the Triforce symbol shining in the fire light. Link also looked up at it, memories of his past adventures flooding into his mind.

"I'm not sure….But I'm sure there is a purpose for it. Maybe it was time to see if there can ever be a female Hero of Heroes?" He smiled and looked at her, but she still looked worried.

"But what if something happens to her, or to Link, or to all of us? What if she isn't as strong as you and your ancestors….What if she gets…..." She broke away looking down with a tear in her eye. on now," Link moved over to her and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen to her. Just because all the Hero's of Hyrule have been male, doesn't mean a woman can't do as good a job!" He looked into her eyes, his bright blue meeting her green, and she smiled.

"I guess your right….I mean, if you can save all of Hyrule, why not her." She smiled as Link nudged her laughing.

"There we go, that's the Llia I know" He said, getting up and holding a hand out to her. "Bed?" He said, smiling deviously, his blue eyes glinting with light. She got up, took his hand and followed him to their bedroom.

The next day brought rain over Ordon, and destroyed Link and Vitanie's plans on going out to Faron Woods that day with their father. Vitanie retreated to sitting on her fathers lap, drawing a picture as Link read a book, and Link Jr. helped his mother wash the dog. The day seemed to drag on, as rain continuously fell hard onto the roof of their small home. When Link and Llia had finished washing the dog, his ears perked up and he ran to the window, barking and growling at something. Link had got the dog for a soul purpose. To sense any danger or Monster that was around the Village, so as to get rid of the problem at hand, before it got out of control. So far, because of Midna, as Link called his faithful friend, after the Twilight Princess, Link had managed to save the Village a number of times from Monsters and Shadow beasts who claimed revenge for being defeated so many years before. Link took sudden notice of Midna's odd behaviour, as jumped up to look out the window. He could hardly see anything dew to the rain, so he grabbed a cloak from the door and got a rope, tied it around Midna's neck and reached for the front door.

"Link…..be careful…." Said Llia, as she was holding Vitanie and Link Jr.'s Hands. Link nodded and opened the door. He was met by a gale of wind, and he pulled his cloak tight around him and proceeded out to the garden. Midna was still growling at something in the trees, so Link followed the dog as the got closer. As Midna barked at something unseen to Link, he heard a scuffling in the trees, and Midna pulled out of his grasp and ran off after it. Link quickly followed, his face being whipped by rain and branches. After a while, he lost sight of Midna, and he lost track of where he was. He looked around for the trail, but couldn't find it. He was lost somewhere in Faron woods, and no one could help him.

A dull shimmer of light broke out through the tree tops over where Link was sleeping. His clothes were still wet and damp from the night before, and he was shivering uncontrollably. There were fait sounds of voices, calling his name. He could just about hear them. He was too weak to call out and let them know where he was. He tried to lift his head up, but as he did, it fell limp to the floor and he slipped back into his restless, cold and ill sleep. Midna had found him during the night, and stayed at his side. He heard the voices to, and barked, climbing up on a rock so as the people could see him. He continued to bark as people from Ordon got closer. It was Llia who found Link first, crying out his name and cradling him in her arms.

"Link! Oh my Link…..Over here! He's over here, I found him!" She called out to he fellows, who came rushing over with blankets and a hand-made stretcher. "Good girl Midna" She said as the dog looked at her sadly as they took Link back home.

"Mother….is Daddy going to be okay?" Said the frail voice of Vitanie, who had not left her Fathers side since the people of Ordon brought him home. Link had still not woken up, and the people of Ordon were suspecting foul play. Llia looked at her beloved Link and forced a smile at Vitanie.

"Of course he's going to be okay honey; He's been in a lot worse trouble than this…."

Link Jr. was staring blankly at his father, as if deep in thought. Llia put an arm around her son, and he looked up at her. He then frowned and looked at his sister. "This is all your fault Vitanie!" He shouted at her, still staring at him. It took Llia a moment to take in what he had said, were as Vitanie look horrified.

"What do you mean by that?" Vitanie said timidly.

"You know what I mean!" He yelled back, standing up, slightly taller that she.

"Link! Do not yell at your sister like that! And how dare you blame her for what happened to your father! She was in the house the whole night he was missing!" Yelled Llia, anger rising in her for what her son was saying. Link looked at her, frowning still.

"It is her fault though, and you should know it! If it wasn't for her having the Triforce shard in her, stupid Monsters wouldn't be luring Dad out into the forest, and casting spells on him!" He said, with such likeness to his father when he was making a point, Llia almost forgot she was talking to her son. Llia raised herself to full height, holding Vitanie's hand, as she had begun to cry.

"You know for a fact that's not true! What if it had been you who were born with the mark of the gods? Would you feel terrible if this had happened then and Vitanie was blaming you for it?" She said, looking her son right in the eyes. Link just frowned more.

"I would probably already know it was my fault, and would have taken the blame there and then! Not acted all sorry for Dad while he grows weaker and weaker by the minute!" Link said, lowering his voice a little. Llia looked at him for a minute. She had a strange feeling in her mind, but choose to ignore it.

"What do you mean by that?" She said, suspiciously. Link relaxed his frown, and avoided her gaze.

"Mean by what?" He said, now looking at the floor.

"By saying that your Father grows –"But she couldn't finish her sentence, as there was a knock at the door. She walked over and answered it.

"Father?" She said, taken aback as she saw her father's worried face looking back at her.

"Llia, you must come, you have to see, for Link's life may be in danger!" He said, beckoning her outside. As she walked with her father, she saw there was a crowd gathering around the statue made in Links honour the day he came back from saving Hyrule. There was blood smeared all over the statue, and a message was written on the floor, also in blood;

_The Master Has Been Revived, And Wishes To Reclaim The Triforce Of Courage. Return It Now, Or All Will Perish!_

And there was a symbol under the message, a symbol that sent fear through Llia's body. She only recognised it from a book on Hylian history she had seen, with text about one of Link ancestors defeating a great evil using time travel.

_It was the Symbol of Ganondorff._


	2. The Death of a Hero

**The Legend of Zelda: Generation of Hope.**

**Chapter Two: The Death of a Hero.**

Ilia ran back to the house, and froze to the spot as she saw a Moblin trying to get in. She could do nothing to protect herself, or her children, so she ran back to her father and told him to get any weapons he could. When they got back to the house, the Moblin had got in, and was trying to take the children away in a large sack. Ilia's father threw a spear at the Moblin, and it sliced passed it and cut its arm, causing him to drop the sack and run out of the house. Once it was gone, Vitanie ran to Ilia and hugged her tightly, crying and talking quickly.

"Mother, he's gone! They took him! Oh Mother! We have to find him!" She sobbed, pulling Ilia towards the entrance to Faron Woods.

"Hay, Vitanie wait….." She got Vitanie to stop pulling her and to calm down a little bit. "Now tell me everything, who has been taken?" She said, fear slowly rising in her heart.

"Link! They took Link to the Underworld! They got him instead of me!" She shouted, starting to cry again. Just then, there was a crack of a twig behind them and Ilia span around, ready to fight off any danger to her beautiful girl, but her eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of her Beloved, Link. He had awoken, and some how managed to get this far, holding onto trees for balance. He was gasping for breath and leaning in pain. His eyes then suddenly rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor. Ilia and Vitanie ran over to him.

"Link...Link!" Said Ilia panicked, holding Links head up so he could breathe better. He opened his eyes, and the bright blue that once seemed to shine from them, had dulled some what. He looked up at Ilia, and took a breath to speak.

"Ilia…my love….I saw him take Link…..He's back…..G……"

"Ganondorf, I know." Said Ilia, tears falling onto Links rasping chest. "Why would he take Link…?"

"Because, Vitanie's Triforce protected her from his evil hands. He could not touch her with it glowing with power on her hand." Link said, looking into Ilia's eyes, tears forming in his own eyes. "He took Link, because he knew I couldn't go after him….He knew no one could stop him…..He knew it would hurt me….." And he broke off, gripping Ilia's hand tightly. "I need you to go to Hyrule Castle with Vitanie, and see Princess Zelda…" His grip on Ilia's hand weakened, and his eyes were slowly shutting. Ilia's tears were flowing hard, as she knew this was it. On the back of Link's hand, she could see his Triforce flashing. "Ilia, promise me you will go to Hyrule…..Please….."

"Of course I'll go Link, and you'll come with us, just as soon as you're well enough, okay?" Ilia said, with false hope in her voice. Link looked at her, and shook his head.

"No….just take Vitanie away from me, so she doesn't have to see….and don't forget….you must go to Hyrule…..take Epona, she knows the way….And Ilia...I love you..." And with a last longing look at Ilia, Link's eyes closed and his grip on her hand faded. His hand hit the floor with a dull thud, and the Triforce on the back of it disappeared.

"Whoa! Mum!" Vitanie called, as Ilia looked around to see Vitanie being lifted into the air, surrounded by Red, Blue and Green lights. She was engulfed in the light, and then a blinding white light burst through the trees and village. People from their houses saw the flash, and walked up toward the forest. Vitanie was the released from the light and landed softly on the ground. Her right hand was shining with a new Triforce of Courage, and she looked at it. Her eyes then filled with tears, and she ran over to Ilia and Link.

"No...No! Daddy!" She shouted, ad a crowd had now gathered around the sad scene. Link had died in Ilia's arms, and his Triforce had been passed to Vitanie, and it was now her who was bound by Power and Wisdom to Zelda and Ganondorf. She fell to her knees next to Link's limp body and held his hand tightly, and whispered; "I won't fail you daddy...I promise..." And she broke down, hugging her father's body, while Ilia and the village people watched on helplessly.

A week passed, and still there was no sign as to where Link Jr had been taken to. Ilia and her father had arranged Link's funeral ceremony to happen on that day, and he was too be buried in front of the statue of him, which had been cleaned of the dreadful message. Ilia picked up her Black tunic robes and looked at Vitanie, who was sat at the table. She had not said one word since the day Link had died, not even to Ilia. She just spent all her time staring at the Triforce shard on her hand. Ilia feared she had taken what her brother said seriously, and believed herself was to blame for Link's death. Ilia walked over to her and kneeled in front of Vitanie.

"Vitanie, sweetie...You want to come and say goodbye to your Father? I'm sure he would love to see you one last time." Vitanie looked up at her, eyes swimming with tears. Ilia picked her up and carried her outside. Midna followed them from the door and all three walked down the centre of the Village. The crowd was gathered around Link's body, which had been covered with the Hylian flag, with his sword and shield placed next to him. Ilia sat down with Vitanie on her lap and Midna at her feet, as Ilia's father got up on a stand and began to say last words of respect to Link. Ilia wasn't really listening, she was just staring at Link's covered body, as if hoping for him sit up and shout 'Surprise!'...Be he never did. It was then she realised her father had stopped talking, and was looking over at the entrance to Ordon Village.

There, on a huge white steed, surrounded by guards, was none other, than Princess Zelda her self. She had obviously found out Link had died from the change in owner of the Triforce of Courage. Her house walked her into the village, greeted by the people of Ordon with up most respect. Following after Zelda was another woman on a Black steed this time. She was very beautiful, and had a tint of green in her skin. This must have been Princess Midna, of the Twilight Realm. How she found out Link was dead, was beyond Ilia, but it was nice to see her all the same. The two Princesses climbed down from their horses and sat down either side of Ilia and Vitanie, each giving there most sympathetic gestures. After a while, it finally came to Ilia to give words for Link. She stood up, Vitanie crawling on Zelda's lap, still crying, and walked over to the stand which was next to Link's body. She stared at it for a long while, and then turned to face her people.

"It is a sad, sad loss to the people of Ordon, to lose such a courageous person. It is a terrible loss to me and my children to lose such a perfect Father. It is a shame to Hyrule, to lose such a Hero." She wiped a tear from her cheek, and continued. "Link was a friend to all here today, and would have loved to see you all here, gathered together as one. He was the sort to enjoy peace and happiness...He had few enemies in this village, or the next, or even all of Hyrule as far as I know. All it seems, I have left now, is you, my beautiful daughter Vitanie, and an ever lasting love for Link, left. It breaks my heart to say it, but sadly I lost young Link also, to Ganondorf, who has apparently returned." At this, Zelda and Midna both stirred them and Ilia being the only ones left who know the true power and fear that is Ganondorf. Ilia pressed on, wiping more tears from her eyes. "And so, it is with a heavy heart, that I say goodbye, to my beloved...Link, Hero of Heroes."

She then put a rose on Link's body, and watched as he was lowered into his grave.

A while later, when the crowd had paid there last respects to Link, all that remained were Ilia, Vitanie, Zelda and Midna. Ilia was talking to Zelda, about how Link had made her promise to go to Hyrule Castle with Vitanie. Midna was sat next to the creek, with Vitanie and her lap, telling her stories about how brave Link was, to try and comfort the young child. After a few days of talking to Zelda and Midna, Ilia decided the best and safest place she and Vitanie could go, was back to Hyrule Castle with Zelda, and begin Vitanie's training. After they had packed everything up, and strapped it all to Epona, Links beloved horse, which now belonged to Ilia, Ilia turned to call Vitanie, who was stood next the edge of the trees, with the dogs rope in one hand, and a necklace that Link used to use as her collar in the other. She was looking out into the woods, with a sad look on her face. She looked down to the floor when she heard her Mother behind her.

"Midna-Pup ran away..." She said quietly, trying to hide the fact she was crying. Ilia knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay honey, we can get a new dog at Hyrule if you like?" She said, trying to comfort her.

"But it won't be Midna-Pup would it." Said Vitanie, turning and walking off towards Epona, waiting to be lifted onto the horse. Ilia sighed sadly, lifting Vitanie up onto Epona, and climbing on behind her. She nodded to Zelda to signal she was ready to leave, and Zelda headed off in front, Followed by Ilia and Vitanie, and Midna behind, and all three horses were heavily guarded, by the Troops of Hyrule.


End file.
